¿Qué diablos ha pasado?
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Kyubey no sabe cómo reaccionar al ver a alguien escapar de una bruja sin hacer un trato con él.


¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Esa era la pregunta que estaba volviendo loco a Kyubey, que había visto unos días antes a Coraline Jones liberando a las víctimas anteriores de la bruja y a sus padres antes de encerrarla en su barrera sin hacer un contrato con él ni pedirle ayuda, excepto quizá por lanzarlo a la cara del monstruo como distracción.

Eso debería haber sido imposible. Coraline tendría que haber sido capturada por esa bruja y, durante un intento de escapar de la misma, encontrarle en su forma de gato negro, momento en el que, como planeaba desde que había empezado a hablar con ella, le ofrecería un contrato que la transformaría en una _puella magi_ , una entidad con poder suficiente para destruir a la criatura. Con eso conseguido, le revelaría la existencia de otros miembros de su especie y Coraline aceptaría su propuesta de cazar las que se vivían en Ashland para proteger a la población local de sus ataques y recuperar las fuentes de su poder, las semillas de pena. Estas, a su vez, serían usadas por ella para recargar sus poderes o se las entregaría a Kyubey para asegurarse de que esas brujas no volvían a aparecer otra vez.

Kyubey no le estaría mintiendo, ya que realmente había otras brujas en la zona y estas provocaban desapariciones sin resolver, asesinatos inexplicables o suicidios regularmente. No solo eso, sino que algunas en el resto del mundo eran lo bastante poderosas como para ser consideradas desastres naturales vivientes. Simplemente no le estaría contando toda la historia.

Por tanto, Coraline Jones experimentaría todos los inconvenientes de ser una superheroína, particularmente tener que mantener sus nuevos poderes y identidad en secreto. Eso arruinaría su relación con sus padres y otros seres humanos, lo que, al combinarse con el estrés y el trauma emocional resultante de convertirse en una niña soldado glorificada, eventualmente haría que su gema del alma, la fuente de sus poderes y donde se encontraba su alma desde que había aceptado su contrato, empezase a corromperse hasta convertirse en una semilla de pena. Este evento la haría perder su humanidad y convertirse en otra bruja, que, con el tiempo, sería asesinada por otra _puella magi_ de forma que el proceso pudiese empezar otra vez.

Si los humanos fuesen conscientes de esa sucesión de eventos estarían horrorizados y pensarían que era excesivamente cruel, pero, desgraciadamente, era necesario. El universo estaba sufriendo muerte térmica y la única razón por la que continuaba habiendo estrellas o la posibilidad de existir vida era porque su especie había logrado encontrar una forma de ralentizar la entropía de la realidad y la estaban aplicando mientras buscaban una solución más permanente. El problema era que su método implicaba usar emociones como combustible y el cambio de fase entre esperanza en desesperación de las jóvenes humanas en pleno desarrollo de sus facultades sexuales secundarios era la fuente de energía más eficiente que habían encontrado, por lo que no tenían mucha más opción que usar a las _puellas magis,_ cuya trasformación en brujas liberaba aún más energía que la que otros humanos serían capaces de producir en toda su corta vida.

Su especie, los incubadores, eran conscientes de que estaban arruinando miles de millones de vidas pero no se sentían culpables por ello, principalmente porque, a diferencia de los humanos, sentir emociones y tener personalidades independientes era un síntoma de enfermedad mental para su especie. Además, no tenían suficientes locos en la misma para producir la cantidad de energía que precisaban, lo que significaba que tenían que sacrificar miembros de otras especies por la causa.

El primer plan para conseguirla era simple. Varios cuerpos, ya que toda la especie era una sola mente que ocupaba cientos de miles de millones de cuerpos, se dirigirían a planetas con vida y influirían en la forma de pensar de la especie dominante, moldeando sus sociedades a lo largo de milenios para hacerles más propensos a luchar entre sí. Las guerras generarían una variedad de emociones fuertes de forma continuada, que su especie recolectaría para alimentar las máquinas que empleaban para lidiar con la muerte térmica del universo. Desgraciadamente, a los pocos millones de años llegaron a la conclusión de que el plan era contraproducente porque más de una vez toda forma de vida en el planeta, o planetas si la civilización había avanzado lo suficiente, se extinguía al cabo de unos pocos siglos.

Por tanto, habían implementado el plan B. Usando su tecnología increíblemente avanzada crearon las gemas del alma y se las entregaron a determinados miembros de otras especies, principalmente durante sus fases infantiles porque estos confiaban más en ellos, a cambio de cumplir un deseo. Las gemas les permitirían manipular la realidad dentro de ciertos límites de una manera que parecía mágica, pero eventualmente se corromperían a medida que sus portadoras empezasen a perder su esperanza y las forzarían a cazar a las brujas, un resultado inevitable del procedimiento, de forma continuada para purificar sus propias gemas y darles más energía emocional con la que trabajar a su especie.

En el caso particular de los humanos, los incubadores aún no entendían sus razones para reaccionar con lo que la especie llamaba miedo y asco cuando descubrían lo que estaban haciendo. Con una población actual de casi siete mil millones que aumentaba a un ritmo de diez cada cuatro segundos, era un misterio que se preocupasen tanto por la pérdida de una pequeña parte de la misma, sobre todo cuando individualmente, en comparación con otras especies, generaban mucha más energía emocional que la invertida en su nacimiento y desarrollo. El plan que los incubadores seguían era lógico y, si otras especies tuviesen su mentalidad, entenderían perfectamente que era un sacrificio necesario y estarían dispuestas a sacrificarse por la salvación de la realidad.

Sabiendo que debía seguir el protocolo y que, si continuaba alrededor incordiando a Coraline o atraía a otra bruja a la zona, la niña iba a empezar a sospechar que tenía algo que ver con la situación, el incubador aceptó su derrota y empezó a buscar talento en otro lugar para crear nuevas _puellas magis_ como compensación. Oriente Medio y África eran destinos muy tentadores, aunque el nivel de suicidios en Japón, sobre todo entre la población joven, también era interesante.

Tomando una decisión final, Kyubey centró su atención en Mitakihara, una pequeña ciudad japonesa con una alta concentración de brujas en sus inmediaciones, algo que haría más fácil encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacer un contrato. El hecho de que la mayor parte de las reclutas potenciales creían que el modelo de cuerpo que habían elegido para interaccionar con los humanos en lugar del gato negro que había pretendido ser era adorable también facilitaba su trabajo, ya que aseguraba que, para cuando se diesen cuenta del agujero en el que se habían metido, sería demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.


End file.
